1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which is separated from a large-sized mother substrate on which a plurality of display devices is formed and a manufacturing method which manufactures individual display devices by separating these display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to various display devices, particularly, an organic EL display device is extremely advantageous due to self-luminous light thereof and can facilitate the reduction of thickness and the reduction of weight of the display device. However, the reduction of thickness is limited due to the restriction imposed on a production process.
Under a current manufacturing process of the display device, thin film transistor (TFT) circuits are formed on the large-sized mother substrate, organic EL elements which constitute display elements are formed on the large-sized mother substrate and, thereafter, a sealing mother substrate is made to overlap this TFT mother substrate. Then, the above-mentioned steps are followed by steps in which the TFT mother substrate and the sealing mother substrate which are made of glass are made thin by etching and, thereafter, the TFT mother substrate and the sealing mother substrate are cut into a size of the display device. In such a cutting step, the thicknesses of the TFT mother substrate and the sealing mother substrate which enable cutting of these mother substrates are limited and hence, in the etching step which is a preceding step of the cutting step, currently, it is difficult to reduce the thicknesses of the sealing mother substrate and the TFT mother substrate equal to or more than the cutting allowable thicknesses.
Following patent document 1 discloses a manufacturing method of a display panel which manufactures the display panel by adhering a TFT mother substrate and a counter mother substrate to each other, by forming division grooves in the TFT mother substrate and the counter mother substrate by etching, by reducing the thicknesses of the TFT mother substrate and the counter mother substrate with further etching, and by dividing these substrates into individual display panels along division grooves.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-164798